Dames de Coeur
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Lavande et Parvati deviennent les médiums très prisés de la population de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Malgré lui, Colin Creevey va être victime de leur don controversable, pour le plus grand amusement de son amie Ginny Weasley et de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Texte écrit lors de la Nuit d'écriture du forum HPF du 25 Novembre 2017.


**Note d'Introduction :** Hello les gens ! En attendant de finir l'écriture des Corps Fous à Lier, je vous propose de vous divertir avec ce petit OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit d'Ecriture sur le forum HPF (le 25/11/2017) sur un thème image qui présentait trois cartes à jouer sur une table. En espérant que cela vous amusera à la lecture, comme ça m'a amusé à l'écriture.

* * *

 **DAMES DE COEUR**

Colin Creevey arpentait les couloirs de l'école avec ennui, songeant à la prochaine édition de son petit journal clandestin, lorsqu'il croisa un groupe de filles hilares pour la troisième fois. Ginny Weasley, qui l'accompagnait lors de cette déambulation sans but, leva les yeux au ciel, sérieusement exaspérée.  
« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui les fait marrer comme ça ?  
-Une idiotie prédite par Lavande et Parvati.  
-Prédite ?  
-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je croyais que tu savais toujours tout ce qu'il se passait dans ce château. » Colin fit l'impasse sur la plaisanterie, gardant un air sérieux, qui, il l'espérait, obligerait son amie à en dévoiler davantage.  
« Lavande et Parvati sont comme qui dirait obsédées par les cours de Divination. Elles prennent même des cours particuliers avec Trelawney. Toujours est-il que depuis le début de la semaine, elles organisent des séances de cartomancie. Tu vas les voir, tu leur poses une question qui te tient à cœur sur toi ou sur quelqu'un qui t'intéresse, et elles lisent dans les cartes pour en déduire des trucs.  
-Et ça marche ? » Ginny le fixa avec des yeux ronds.  
« Ne me dis pas que tu crois qu'elles ont une chance de tomber juste. On nous dit depuis la Première Année que la Divination est une discipline fumeuse.  
-N'empêche qu'on nous l'enseigne. » fit Colin en haussant les épaules. Ils changèrent de sujet et Colin aurait pu oublier cette histoire sans un malheureux concours de circonstances.

Comme souvent, le né-moldu parcourait les moindres recoins de l'école à la recherche d'un nouveau scoop. Depuis quelques semaines, les élèves semblaient particulièrement sages ou très doués pour garder leurs secrets, ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose pour le journaliste en herbe qu'il était. Des cris de mécontentement attirèrent son attention et il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Pansy Parkinson, le visage bouffi, les yeux rouges et mouillés de larmes. Sa tristesse sembla se muer en colère lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Elle se leva, s'aidant du mur contre lequel elle s'était affalée, lui fonça dessus et l'invectiva en le poussant violemment.  
« Tout ceci est de ta faute sale sang-de-bourbe dépravé ! » Colin ne se formalisa pas de la première insulte, qui lui était souvent adressée, mais s'étonna davantage du qualificatif usité. Il la fixa avec ahurissement, un sourire un peu intrigué plaqué sur ses lèvres. Parkinson hurlait désormais à plein poumons :  
« Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Les gens comme toi sont dangereux ! Ils méritent d'être enfermés ! Tu ne contamineras pas Draco ! » Ne comprenant plus rien à cette étrange comportement, il la laissa déverser son fiel et l'abandonner pour s'éloigner en direction des cachots.

Il aurait, encore une fois, pu passer outre cet événement somme toute sans grande incidence, s'il n'avait pas dû supporter les regards curieux, voire gênés, de ses camarades de maison, le soir même. Ce fut Ginny, qui en le voyant froncer les sourcils en direction de son frère Ron qui le toisait avec sévérité, le mit au courant de la fameuse prédiction...  
« Ne fais pas attention à lui. L'idée que quelqu'un trouve Malfoy attirant le répugne.  
-Euh, d'accord... Et en quoi cela me concerne ? Je n'ai colporté aucun ragot romantique dans mon dernier numéro.  
-Ah. Tu n'es pas au courant. » conclut Ginny avec une petite moue.  
« C'est gênant Colin. C'est à cause de Parvati et Lavande. Ce matin, Pansy Parkinson est venu les trouver avec une photo de Malfoy. Elle voulait savoir si elle allait l'épouser, comme c'est plus ou moins prévu depuis des années.  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi je suis mêlé à tout ça. » Ginny marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
« Elles lui ont répondu que la destinée de Malfoy et la sienne n'étaient pas vouées à se croiser. Que Malfoy était promis à une grande histoire d'amour avec toi.  
-Pardon ? » Colin la fixa de longues secondes et éclata de rire.  
« Ginny, tu ne peux pas croire un seul instant ces âneries. Tu me l'as dit il y a quelques jours, la Divination n'est pas une science fiable. Encore moins lorsqu'elle est pratiquée par deux adolescentes. »

Son amie rougit, preuve qu'elle était un peu vexée. Puis, un peu énervée, elle répliqua :  
« Écoute. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit. Si on nous l'enseigne, c'est qu'elle a eu sa place dans l'histoire sorcière. Et tu m'as déjà dit que les moldus y croyaient dans une certaine mesure. Et si tout ceci ne nous évoquait pas un futur écrit mais des possibilités qui nous feraient reconsidérer les gens, les choses, notre avenir ? » Colin resta muet. Ce n'était pas une idée si bête après tout. Mais de nature, il n'était pas superstitieux, contrairement à beaucoup de jeunes sorciers élevés dans les croyances magiques. Ginny enchaînait :  
« Il paraîtrait même qu'avant de conclure des alliances matrimoniales, les sang-purs consultent les plus grands médiums de notre époque pour être sûrs de leurs choix. » Colin eut un sourire indulgent :  
« Ginny, est-ce que tu serais allée trouver Lavande et Parvati avec une photo de Harry Potter par hasard ? » Rouge pivoine, la jeune fille balbutia :  
« Non... ça n'a rien à voir.  
-Ginny... Elles t'ont sans doute dit ce que tu voulais entendre...  
-N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi auraient-elles dit à Parkinson que Malfoy va finir avec toi dans ce cas là ?!  
-Sans doute pour la faire enrager. Je ne pense pas qu'elles apprécient Pansy Parkinson. Elles n'avaient aucun intérêt à être gentilles avec elle.  
-Très bien. Dans ce cas, va les trouver. Choisis la photo de quelqu'un avec qui tu aimerais bien sortir et demande leur si ce sera ton âme sœur.. » Le ton était monté entre les deux amis et Colin conclut la discussion en hurlant :  
« Très bien ! Puisque tu ne veux pas entendre raison ! Je pourrais le faire !  
-Vas-y !  
-J'y vais ! ».

Colin se leva, fila dans son dortoir pour récupérer la photo d'une voisine moldue qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance et pour qui il avait le béguin et se dirigea d'autorité vers Lavande et Parvati qui étaient dans un angle obscur de la salle commune, réunies autour d'une boule de cristal. Elles le saluèrent avec surprise et écoutèrent sa requête. Lorsqu'il eut sorti l'image de Mandy, elles parurent déçues. Elles manipulèrent toutefois la photo, l'insérèrent dans un jeu de cartes et battirent le jeu avec énergie. Lorsqu'elles lui demandèrent de piocher, il ne tomba que sur des trèfles : une dame, un valet et un as. Après avoir hoché la tête en même temps, elles annoncèrent d'une même voix :  
« Cette jeune femme te sera fidèle mais seulement comme amie, et tu l'aimeras comme une sœur. » Contrarié, mais déterminé à prouver à Ginny qu'elle avait tort, il demanda :  
« Qui m'est destiné dans ce cas ? » Parvati le fixa :  
« Ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur cette question. Nous allons te faire piocher à nouveau. Lav-Lav ?  
-Prête ! » affirma la jeune fille en remettant les cartes précédemment tirées dans le jeu.

Parvati lui souffla :  
« Vas-y Colin, pioche cinq cartes. » Il s'exécuta et ouvrit les yeux lorsque son tirage ne provoqua qu'un silence qui semblait s'étendre au-delà des deux jeunes filles, jusqu'au reste de la salle commune. Il découvrit alors qu'il avait pioché dans l'ordre, et seulement des cœurs : une Dame, un Roi, un As, un 4 et un 9. Il les fixa et interrogea les deux cartomanciennes :  
« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?  
-C'est plutôt clair. Les trois initiales des premières cartes sont évidentes. Quand au 4, il rappelle le C et le 9 vaut pour un O. » Parvati peina à retenir son sourire, et le reste de la salle commune se perdit en ricanements moqueurs. Ginny affichait un air victorieux et Colin la pointa du doigt :  
« Tu as manigancé ça avec elles ! C'est un coup monté. » Il l'espérait, du plus profond de son être, et pourtant, l'incompréhension était honnête sur le visage de Lavande et Parvati.

Une semaine plus tard, l'affaire aurait pu être tassée si Draco Malfoy n'était pas venu lui demander de l'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard.

* * *

 **Note de Fin :** Je sais bien qu'on utilise pas des jeux de carte traditionnels en cartomancie, mais la tentation était trop drôle de montrer les deux élèves pratiquant cette activité commettre l'erreur et réussir à prédire des trucs.

* * *

 **Annonce :** Un autre OS arrive dans la journée que j'ai écrit le 5 Juin dernier, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de Draco Malfoy.


End file.
